Return to Cupcake Street
by VegaKeep
Summary: My entry into Riotstarters Tribble contest.  Robbie looks for trouble in the wrong side of town.  Enjoy.  Author's Note: Edited to fix the errors


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

'God does this place bring back memories' I think to myself as I realize that I'm on the same street where me and my friends experienced 'Terror on Cupcake Street.' I still can't believe that it's been eight years since that little misadventure, which goes to show that I Have changed, because eight years ago, I wouldn't even have dared to have come into this part of town by myself, even if I had a guaranteed 'I'm gonna get laid' date with Three Northridge girls at the same time!

The sound of sirens break me out of my reminiscing, reminding me that despite me physically changing a little, 'Cupcake Street' hasn't and it's still a very tough part of town. Hell, even Jade West was scared that one night and nothing is supposed to scare her. I better do what I came here for quick, before the sirens are responding to something that has happened to me because if Jade was scared of this place, one can only imagine what would happen to a nerdy guy like me.

I go down a dark alley and walk through it and when I'm halfway through it, I come across what I've been looking for, leaning against the wall of the alley and my God am I hooked.

She has long brunette hair and with what passes for lighting in this alley, I can see her natural tanned skin distinguishing her as Latina. And as for her clothing, if you can call it that, she wears a black halter top with studs lining the bottom part of it and a decorative ring at the center of the bust that is barely even covering her chest. She wears a matching black 'hooker' skirt with studs on the waistline that is so short I bet that if she were turned around, I could see the bottom of her butt crack and it also wouldn't surprise me that if she were to bend over, I would be able to see the rest of the matching black thong that I can see she is wearing just with how high the straps are above her skirt. Completing her barely there look is a pair of very strappy open toe high heels with studs on the straps.

It's not that hard to identify what she is, given what she looks like. But there is a gnawing part of me that tells me that this girl is familiar to me.

I don't want to linger too long around 'Cupcake Street' and become a statistic so I decide to take my chances with this hooker. If she's too overpriced, then I'll just take my chances and keep looking around for other companionship for the night.

"Hey" I say to her, as calm and confident as I can on walking up to the hooker.

"Hey" she responds back, looking at me with a mixture of boredom and disgust.

"You working tonight?" I ask the Latina.

"Maybe" she retorts, rolling her eyes at my stating the obvious.

"What do you mean maybe?" I ask surprised. It's not like a streetwalker to turn down a client…unless she has it in her mind that she thinks she's real high-class, especially here of all places.

"You're not a cop are you?" she questions me, looking at me skeptically with her piercing brown eyes that I know I have seen before.

"I know I'm not from around here, but what makes you think I'm a cop?" I challenge her. "I'm just looking for a date."

"Prove it" she tells me flatly, wanting to make sure I'm not going to bust her.

"Go ahead" I respond to her, inviting her to feel my erection, which has been growing ever since I saw this sexy Latina and what she is wearing.

Rolling her eyes, the Latina reaches for the bulge in my pants and on feeling it, a look of surprise appears on her face that a guy like me would be that built right there. The hooker then smiles in satisfaction at seeing that not only am I not a cop, but despite looking a little nerdy that I promise to be entertaining before complimenting me with "nice."

Glad that I have passed her 'approval dance' I say to the Latina "So how much?" hoping I like the answer to the question that I have been wanting to ask her since I saw her.

"Well…" she says, thinking about what I ask her before answering me "one hundred will get you half, two hundred will get you everything" she says to me, looking annoyed.

"Two Hundred!" I say not believing what I am hearing. "Isn't that a bit too much?" I guess she isn't interested in spending time with a nerd even if he pays her. That is so….High School.

"Too much?" the Hooker responds to me, a smirk on her face. I know I've seen her before. "Considering my talent, two hundred will get you a real deal."

"And where did you get your 'talent?' I say sarcastically.

"Hollywood Arts" the Latina retorts haughtily.

"Really? What a coincidence. I also happened to go to Hollywood Arts" I shoot back.

"Is that a fact? What's your name?" the Latina says to me, her tone of voice starting to become dangerous.

"Robbie Shapiro" I tell her. "And you are?"

"Robbie Shapiro?" she asks in disbelief.

"That's right" I tell her.

"Well then, it's now Two Hundred for half and Four Hundred for everything" she tells me with a smirk on her face.

"Four Hundred bucks? That's kinda steep. Why Four Hundred?" I say exasperated.

"Well, for one you've always been creepy with that puppet" the former Hollywood Arts student tells me. "Besides, those are my rates for nerds, and I know that you'll pay me whatever I want because you've always been obsessed with me" the black clad witch tells me, smirking.

"How do I know you're worth it?" I tell the Latina, still unable to figure out who she is.

"How about I give you a short taste of what I can do?" she tells me while smiling, her attitude changing.

"Where? Right here?" I ask cynically.

"Sure" she responds, before leaning over to me, hands unfastening my belt, unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. Then crouching down, she brings her head level to my waist before reaching under my boxers and grabbing my throbbing member in her hands and starts giving my dick a tongue massage. She bobs her head up and down on it, enjoying what she's doing, then she stops and looks up, smiling at me before focusing back on the blowjob, with me enjoying her skilled mouth the entire time.

My God does she know what she's doing.

The Latina continues to suck on my penis and after over two minutes, she stops, but not before using her tongue to lick my shaft as her finish before standing upright again and looking at me with her brown eyes, smiling at the look on my face. "You got a place we can go to?" the Latina asks me.

"Yeah. Yeah I've got a place" I tell her. I don't care if she is overcharging me. I want to fuck her.

"Let's go" she tells me, her High School Bitch Queen attitude returning.

"Hold on" I tell her. "Before we go anywhere, what's your name?" I ask the Latina.

"Why Robbie? I'm surprised you don't remember me. And you used to have such a big crush on me" she says smiling.

It can't be. There's no way it could be her. But then again, with the fact that she is charging me double her rates it makes a lot of sense. The Hooker I'm going to fuck is Trina Vega. Man oh man, now I really want to fuck her.

My car isn't that far from where I found Trina, and being the gentleman I've always been I open the door for Trina so she can get in, closing it once she gets in my car. She's quiet the entire ride back to my home, occasionally blowing me kisses when I look at her, aroused with how she's dressed.

When we get home, I lead her to the bedroom upstairs where still smiling Trina gets on her knees and again unzips my pants and pulls them and my boxers down. Then sticking my dick in her mouth she continues the blowjob she was giving me in the Cupcake Street alley, clearly enjoying herself.

Taking my dick out of her mouth, I start lightly slapping it on her tongue, which seems hungry for my member as she does not protest, but instead enjoys what I'm doing. Then using both of her hands, Trina claims my dick as her own and starts using only her tongue before deep-throating me, trying to see how far into her mouth my shaft can go in before taking my dick out of her mouth

My God, she is wonderful and so totally worth what I am paying to be with her. She is already driving me crazy. Without thinking I take my shirt off, pull my dick out of her mouth, pick her up in my arms like a groom carrying his bride across the threshold and carry her to the bed where I put her down, and then as I lie down on the bed Trina reaches for my shaft and resumes what she was doing as if nothing had happened. After a few seconds, without control of myself I then grab Trina by her hair and say to her "You're a filthy whore Trina. Are you a filthy whore Trina?"

Taking my dick out of her mouth Trina looks at me and with mischief in her eyes rather than malice she says to me "I'm a filthy whore that you're paying to take care of your needs Robbie" before sucking my dick and bobbing down one time and then taking her mouth off my dick again. While stroking my shaft with her right hand Trina looks at me and asks me mockingly "You like to pay for sex Robbie? Is that what your pathetic nerd ass needs to do to get fucked by a woman?" Trina says before putting my dick back in her mouth again and taking it out.

I can't take it anymore. I WANT HER NOW! Then, as if reading my mind Trina looks at me says as if scolding me "Does it make you feel bad that you have to pay for sex?"

"Let me show you" I snarl at her, freeing my dick from her mouth before I get up from the bed and face her. Then grabbing her by the ankles I pull her back to me and before she could say or do anything I yank her thong to the side and slide my hungry cock into her love-hole, making her gasp in surprise at my size as well as how thirsty her pussy was for my dick to enter her so quickly.

Before she can even recover, I start pumping into Trina fast and hard, regardless if she wants me to or not. Then I hear her screaming, but what satisfies me is that instead of hearing protests, complaints or insults from Trina, she is instead screaming encouragement to me from having my dick pound into her pussy. It isn't long before Trina rests her legs on my shoulders and it isn't even longer after that before she starts screaming out loud "Oh God, I'm cumming. Oh God I'm cumming." Without a second thought the Latina then wraps her legs around my waist, her high heels digging into my back as she half moans, half screams from the pleasure I am giving her.

Following her orgasm and recovering her senses Trina looks at me, then cupping my face with her hands she brings me in closer to her face and before I know it, she starts kissing me hungrily as if I am a long lost lover. At first she kisses me only with her lips but as my shaft continues to plow into her she loses all control and begins using her tongue with mine, only breaking away to breathe or to scream out in ecstasy as I make her cum again.

After a few minutes of fucking her, I pull out of her, leaving her with her eyes rolled up in pleasure. Weak from our lovemaking and the number of times I've made her cum like a faucet, there is no challenge to me turning her body around and propping her up so that she is on my bed, doggy style. I then unfasten the back clasp of her halter top, freeing her large breasts. I then position my dick to enter her pussy when I get an Evil idea. Smiling, I begin to rub my member against her clit, eliciting her to moan louder. "I know what you want Trina. Come on. Tell me what you want. Tell me that you want this" I whisper to her as I continue to rub my mushroom head on her slit, just barely putting it in and then abruptly taking it out.

"Please baby" she whimpers. "Don't tease me like that. Give it to me. Give me your chorizo" she begs whispering to me.

Grinning, I slide my shaft inside of her, being rewarded with a moan of pleasure as again I begin to pump into my girlfriend for the night, her breasts moving to and fro from my pump action. It isn't long before I notice that Trina's tongue is hanging out of her mouth and then, she starts to meow like a cat every time I thrust into her! In a way, we are like a well-oiled machine as our bodies continue to move with each other.

Thrust

"Meow"

Thrust

"Meow"

Thrust

"Meow"

Thrust

"Meow"

Thrust

"Meow"

With a devious smile, I decide to smack Trina's ass, resulting in her whimpering in pleasure. "Who's a bad kitty?" I ask the Latina.

"Meow" she responds to me.

"Who's a bad kitty?" I ask her again as I spank her ass.

"Meow" is her answer, and again it is her only answer as I continue to ask her the same question over and over again.

Again it doesn't take long before Trina cums again, moaning as her body spasms from the pleasure my chorizo is giving her.

"You know Trina, I think it's time the kitty got her shot for being so very bad" I groan as I pull my chorizo, as she called it, out of her pussy and quickly ram it up her ass, resulting in Trina screaming in a mixture of pain and pleasure as I fill her ass with my shaft. But in seconds, she begins to beg me "Robbie…baby please stop. You're too big. Oh my God, you're too big."

I immediately pull out of Trina. True she's my whore for tonight but I don't want to hurt her. Turning her around, I kiss her tenderly, asking her to forgive me for hurting her. Her response is to wrap her arms around my neck and draw me in closer to her, kissing me and asking me for my chorizo.

Kissing her on the cheek, I comply with her wish and again, I put my meat stick into Trina, and begin to pump into her yet again, her love hole so slippery from the all the times I have made her cum that I find my dick going up to my balls as I fuck her.

And then it happens. I'm about to explode into Trina, and on looking at the expression on my face and the groaning I am making, she knows as well.

"Robbie No" she shouts at me, trying half-heartedly to push me off of her while at the same time struggling not to unwrap the grip her legs have on my waist. "Don't cum inside of me. I'm not on birth control!" she pleads with me.

But it is to no avail, and too late as I cum deep into Trina's pussy. Separating myself from my girlfriend for the night, I collapse next to her, out of breath and look at Trina, expecting her to show me her wrath at doing to her what she didn't want me to do. Instead I see something completely different.

She's smiling.

Then she starts laughing.

And finally she's embracing me, kissing me and telling me how great our lovemaking was before I get the chance to tell her what I truly feel for her.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Trina, and for treating you like that. I love you Trina" I say to her with all the sincerity in my heart, reaching for my nightstand and grabbing a silver colored ring with a diamond on it and slipping it on her finger.

"I love you to amor" she says to me, kissing me. "Happy Anniversary" Trina says, breaking the kiss before resuming it. She rests her head on my chest, and I run my left hand through my wife's hair, when I notice the time. "Trina" I say my wife's name, alarmed. "The time." Looking at my watch, my wife's eyes expand on seeing what the time is and before either of us can do anything, we become paralyzed on hearing the sound of a door opening followed by shouting and laughing and the bellowing of my sister-in-law.

"ROBBIE…TRINA…THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU ASK ME TO LOOK AFTER YOUR KIDS ON YOUR WEDDING ANNIVERSARY."


End file.
